Angel of Death
Angel of Death was a competitor robot that entered Series 2 of Robot Wars. It was eliminated at the Gauntlet stage after it got stuck on the angle grinders. After its Gauntlet run, Philippa Forrester joked with Team Purple Fish about how none of team member Nathan Green's building projects had worked, such as a pond filling device and a bird house. Design Angel of Death was a low parallelogram-shaped robot resembling Rammstein, which was painted purple, featured two wheels and was fitted with a variety of weapons including two cutting discs that spun at between 10000-15000rpm, and a set of spikes. The robot was made from 3mm thick steel with a tubular steel chassis and featured a custom speed controller which gave it two forward and two reverse speeds at either 12 volts (low) or 18 volts (high). However, while its low construction enabled it to be tough to damage, Angel of Death could only reach a top speed of between 3-4mph, and this and its low ground clearance resulted in its early elimination. Qualification Angel of Death was selected for Series 2 after running the obstacle course at the auditions, and performing adequately enough to be chosen by the producers. A new version of Angel of Death attempted to enter Series 4, using a new spiked shape, but did not qualify for the series. Robot History Series 2 Angel of Death competed in Heat L, where it ran the Gauntlet. Angel of Death started slowly, driving towards the Ramrig. It turned towards the back wall, and attempted to reverse through the gap between the Ramrig and the Angle Grinders. However, Angel of Death steered into the Angle Grinders, getting stuck there and unable to drive forwards as its wheels became lifted off the ground. Sergeant Bash and Dead Metal came in to block and attack Angel of Death, but Dead Metal was unable to reach Angel of Death with his saw as a result of its low design. 'Cease' was called, and after covering only 2.9m, Angel of Death was eliminated. Results |} Series Record Trivia *Angel of Death is one of 20 robots never to fight in robot combat, having only ever been in the Gauntlet or Trial. *Angel of Death was the final robot in the show to be eliminated in the Gauntlet stage of the heats. *Angel of Death was most likely named in reference to the Destroying Angel of the same name, notable as the carrier of the Tenth Plague of Egypt in the Book of Exodus. **An alternate namesake could be the 1986 song of the same name, by the American Thrash Metal band Slayer. *It was mentioned that captain Dan McGrath had been fascinated by vacuum cleaners since the age of one. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that only lost in the Gauntlet or Trial Category:Robots from Bristol Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2